Vehicles have long used exterior lights for illuminating the road ahead to aid visibility for a driver. The performance of the exterior lights—often called headlights—can depend on where the lights are aimed. For instance, the exterior lights are usually used in the presence of other vehicles and are typically positioned so that a large portion of the generated light is directed toward an area on the road in front of the vehicle. The exterior lights have been positioned in this way by mechanically fixing the exterior lights and aim of the light generated when the vehicle is stationary and on a level surface. While the direction of the exterior vehicle lights may be ideal at the time the position is mechanically fixed (i.e., when the vehicle is level and possibly unloaded), that direction may not be ideal later when the vehicle is used or in motion. For example, acceleration, different fuel loads, a changing number of occupants, and even the undulations of the road can affect the direction of light generated by the exterior vehicle lights. The increase of vehicle weight and/or fuel may be applied aft of the vehicle's front wheels changing the direction of light such that it is no longer directed toward the road but instead higher; possibly irritating oncoming traffic. As a result, it can be helpful to adjust the position of the exterior lights based on changes in vehicle load or chassis position relative to the axles.